Independent Woman - Carmosa Poisoned, Quiet Life, Connection with Gloria, Loves Perrault
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics')'', you will gain the Independent Woman ending with the Carmosa Poisoned, Quiet Life, Connection With Gloria, and Loves Perrault variants. - Responses listed in '''Bold '''are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in ''Italics ''are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in ''Bold Italics'' are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * 'Deserve a second chance ' * Should get what they deserve - How should I reply? * Tell the truth * 'Lie to her ' - What should I do? * ''Start cleaning '' * Read the book * Laze around - Did I? * ''Not really '' * No, did you? * Well, actually… - What should I tell her? * ''Alright. '' * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * ''I will. '' * What if I refuse? * What service? '''- Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * Go to the Lake * Go to Town '- Choose “Town”' - Should I ask him about it? * Ask him '' * Let it go - What should I tell him? * ''Carmosa is not worth it '' * I understand - How should I approach this? * Appeal to friendship * Be seductive * ''Haggle '' * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the money? * Go to the inn * ''Bring them back '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I do with the money? * Give it to Carmosa. * Keep it. - What should I say? * See, I can be useful * Will you stop insulting me now? - What should I do? * Stay in the room * Follow the mysterious visitor '' - What should I do? * Go back home * ''Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I do? * Tell her she deserves it * Comfort her - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? '' * You sure told her! - How should I respond? * Tell her * ''Why do you care? '' - What should I say to Sophia? * ''You are so bitter! * You are not that bad - Indeed, why? * For love '' * For political gains * For many reasons - What should I say to Sophia? * ''You are so cruel! '' * You are not worthless! '''- Choose “Cemetery” - What should I tell her? * So you are not a witch? * People can be stupid ''' - What should I tell her? * Not really * Maybe a little * ''I believe in myself '' '- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell him? * ''Fine, keep your secret '' * Please tell me! * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * ''Ask Gloria * Ask Sophia * Leave it - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * Call them both hopeless * Side with Gloria '' - What should I do? * Sneak out * ''Tell Gloria '' - How should I convince her? * Rebel * ''Offer to help * Appeal to her pride '- Choose “Town”' - What should I say? * I am not good wife material '' * I am not that independent * How do you know? - What should I do? * ''Agree with Madam Ghede '' * Beg to differ - What should I tell her? * ''They are not bad '' * They are the worst! - What should I tell her? * ''I wait for my chance '' * I have to learn more * I have my ways… - Where should I go? * ''Visit Tobias '' * Go to the Inn - What should I tell him? * ''Disagree * I understand - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? * You were brave to fight them! '- Chose “Our residence”' - What should I say? * I guess you are right '' * You are wrong - What should I do? * ''Apologize '' * Reason with her * Fight back '''- Choose “Town” - Where should I go? * ''Tavern '' * Store - What should I tell him? * Tell me about the Prince * '''''Actually, tell me about yourself - What should I tell him? * You are still needed * Perhaps you should settle down - What approach should I take? * Appeal to his morals * Focus on connection with Carmosa * Threaten him - What should I say? * Can I go too? * Go back home - How should I act? * Friendly * Seductive * Uninterested - How should I reply? * Sure * Not really '- Choose “Our residence”' - Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not '- '''What would I do? * Accept the offer * 'Retire' - How should I reply? * You will find someone * 'How about me?' - How should I reply? * '''I make my own fate ' * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy * Madam Ghede ''' - Should I search her room? * Do it * '''Just go '- Choose “Town”' - What is my goal? * Re-take the residence '' * Go for the Prince * Escape town - Should I really do it? * ''Yes * No '- Choose “Palace”' Ending: ''Cinders finally manages to drastically change her life and re-takes her residence from Lady Carmosa. She starts a new era for herself and her family. Cinders uses poison to kill her hated Stepmother and takes her position. The truth never gets out, and Cinders becomes the head of the family. Only Sophia ever suspects anything, but even she stops to care in time. Cinders never regrets her actions. '' While the events of the Grand Ball turned the Court’s attention towards her, Cinders doesn’t really have any grand plans for her noble house. She lives a calm, quiet, and happy life, finally free from Lady Carmosa’s plots and expectations. Cinders manages to build mutual understanding with Gloria, and they run the house together. Gloria, free from her Mother’s influence, proves to be a clever and resourceful host. Sophia becomes more and more bitter, pushed away by her sister and Cinders. She eventually leaves the house after marrying a common peddler. Her marriage is unhappy. '' ''Cinders and Perrault becomes lovers and he’s a common visitor in her house. He resigns from the Royal Service, but his warrior blood sets him on the life of an adventurer. Years later, he gets heavily wounded in a combat with a band of brigands terrorizing nearby town, and he loses control over his right arm forever. Disability makes him feel useless and depressed but Cinders’ love and support helps him to get through this grim period, and the couple eventually marries to live a long and happy life. Category:Walkthrough Category:Independent Woman Ending